Lord of the Darkness, King of the Light, Master of the Force
by Dragons123d
Summary: Taken for his relatives at the age of five, raised as a Sith, indoctrinated as a Jedi. Harry Potter, now Darth Imperious, is on the brink. Kept alive by a suit, the very suit that he knew that lord Starkiller wore during the battle of Hoth, his only option now is to return to Earth, but not back to Britain. No, the force is taking him somewhere in America, but where? HP/PJ/SW story
1. Darth Imperious meets Camp Jupiter

The thing that was making Harry Potter's life really infuriating was that someone had tried to bind his very soul as soon as he dropped out of hyperspace in front of Earth. He treated the binding as he would any enemy, he blasted it with the full might of force lightning, destroying the cursed piece of soul magic. Letting himself drop into a force meditation state, Harry watched the golden binder disintegrate as the lightning sparked and sizzled down its length, until it reached a goblet. The goblet was aflame and was attached to the golden string, Harry grinned as he watched the expressions of horror as the goblet shrieked and melted into slag. Pulling himself from the force, Harry looked out the view port and sighed. Hadn't he been through enough already?

Harry Potter had been taken from his relatives, thank chaos for that, to be trained as weapon for the Sith. But, that didn't work out for the kidnappers, Harry had created a path of death through his captors and to freedom, that turned out to be short lived. He was found by a Jedi and his apprentice, Aayla Secura, and was then indoctrinated by the fools, because he hadn't been careful and learned that hindsight was a pain in the butt. That was until, at the age of 16, he and his secret girlfriend, Aayla, were assigned to Geonosis with 200 other jedi. Harry had been blasted to shreds by the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, until Mace Windu cut off the man's head. Aayla had taken him to the medics and he found out later that the only parts of his body that could be saved were his torso, right arm, and head. He had worn the suit, Aayla helped him by drawing what he wanted the suit to look like, ever since.

That was when Skywalker entered the picture, making his life a living nightmare. Anakin was jealous that Harry, who now called himself Darth Imperious because he wanted to tick off the Jedi Council, got an apprentice. The togruta, Ahsoka Tano, was a quick learner, much to Imperious's chagrin. He, Aayla, and Ahsoka were the 'Trio with no fear', the name that the Holonet gave them after the battle of Mandalore. That image then was torn down when Skywalker had told the Council about his relationship with Aayla, but by then he had married Aayla on Naboo by, surprisingly, Senator Amidala. The few that knew about it(Master Yoda, Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, and Kit Fisto) defended the married couple with such fierceness that the council told them that they were allowed to return to the temple, but would be stripped of their rank. Ahsoka refused to become Anakin's apprentice and stuck to Imperious's side.

"Troubling, this is...Padawan Tano, refuse to be apprenticed to Skywalker, she does. Remain Imperious's padawan, Padawan Tano will." Yoda had said on the matter of his apprentice's new master, the council agreed with this. Obi-Wan had dragged his padawan out of the room, by the ear, and word had it that he made Skywalker, the hero without fear, feel what fear was for the first time. After that fiasco though, Imperious, Aayla and Ahsoka packed and left the order, heading back to Earth. His droid, BB-8, the last of his type came with them. He also found Hk-47 in a junk yard and bought the assassin droid, the droid had a fondness for calling anyone but himself, Aayla, Ahsoka and BB-8, Meatbags.

"Query: What just happened, master? Observation: You seemed to be really pleased about something." HK said from the doorway.

"Nothing much, excepted the fact that I turned a piece if jedi history into slag when it tried to bind my soul." Imperious said without turning to the droid.

"Statement: Of course, destroying jedi history always puts you in a good mood, master." HK stated before he asked "Query: Master, what is the final destination of this vessel?"

"That, I do not know." Imperious said before he let the force guide him.

The ship sped smoothly through Earth's atmosphere, under Imperious's touch, and headed towards a bunch of hills. That was when Imperious sensed that there was something being hidden from view, he hated when someone tried hiding something from him. HK took the copilot's seat and checked the scanners for anything useful.

"Observation: Master, the scanner is picking up multiple life forms behind that hill." The assassin droid reported as he looked up from the scanners.

Imperious nodded before letting the force lead him, right into Rome. Wait...he was in America, how did he get to Rome from the USA? "HK, what is our location?" He asked as he stared at the roman buildings.

"Answer: Location of this craft is San Francisco Bay, California, USA. Query: Master, what is the problem with this location?"

Imperious grabbed the assassin droids head and turned it to the view port. HK said "Observation: This architecture is not of the same time period that we have observed before. It is older and more ridged, marking this in the era of the Roman Empire."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious."

"Ojection: I am not this 'Captain Obvious' that you are referring too. If I was then I was be making observations that would be unhelpful and negative to the situation, Master." HK retorted.

"I know that, begin the landing sequence. I'll get the others ready for what is to come." Imperious stood up and left HK to land the ship. Walking at a brisk pace, Imperious let himself be lost in thought until he reached his quarters. The doors opened with a soft hiss, revealing the blue Twi'lek form of Aayla reading ' _The Entire Works of H. G. Wells_ ' on the bed.

"Hmmm, these martians are like the Mandalorian's. They play it smart when it comes to attacking." She said, not looking up from the book.

"Yes, though they are weighted down by gravity. By the way, we are going to land in a few seconds, Aayla. Hk and I are going to look around and see if its safe." Imperious said before leaving. Imperious found HK standing next to the open ramp, holding his blaster rifle in one robotic claw.

"Lets find out what the force has in store for us then HK." Imperious said to the assassin droid before moving down the ramp and into the sunlight.

* * *

Percy looked out at the flashing red lightning, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. "Well, it looks like Octavian is almost finished for the day," Hazel said quietly, the only thing she had said after the gemstone had appeared out of the ground.

"Hazel, I know that you may not what to talk about it but I have to ask..." Percy started to ask, his instints were guiding him,"Are you a daughter of Hades?"

Yes, thats how you ask the only friend you've made in camp, you ask about her godly parent in the bluntest way possible.

"I, er...oh." Hazel stuttered.

Percy quickly said "Sorry, I...forget I said anything."

Hazel stared at him before she said "No, really, its fine. I am a daughter of Pluto, but my dad won't claim me or I'll be taken back to the underworld..."

Percy looked at Hazel before lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. "Hazel, you're my friend and if your dad does try that, he'll have to get through me first to do it. I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance the moment he made the oath. Hazel gave the son of Neptune a look of shock.

"You'd do that for me?" Percy nodded at Hazel's question before they heard a very high pitched girly scream come from the temple of red lightning.

"Was that a girly scream I just heard?"

"That must be Octavian..." Hazel muttered under her breath.

The two ran up the hill and into the temple to find a robot and a black figure, the figure holding a skinny teenager in the air. Percy felt like they shouldn't interfere with this or they would get hurt.

"Hazel, don't do anyhting."

Hazel gave him a confused look but she nodded, her hand on her dagger just in case.

"So, your the auger? But, your just a legecy and legecies only get one of the godly parents ablities. I could tell you that today was Wednesday without having to gut a stuffed animal." The black man's deep chilling voice said, making the hair on Percy's neck stand up.

"Obersation: Master, this meatbag is only faking his 'appearent' auger craft to his fellow meatbags. If it might be of use, let me handle the interagation." The robot said before turning to the pale boy.

"Query: Meatbag, what is your real ability? If you don't answer this query then you will find out how the Romans really did their sacrifices to their gods!"

Octavian's eyes went wide before he squeiked "I have the ability to tell how bad and what type of wounds a person has but I can't cure it like the children of Apollo!"

"Thought so, thats why you said I had some damage to my body, you could tell because you have that ability of Apollo but you are not an Auger. Too bad, may your soul find peace where ever your soul goes." The black figure said before the unmistakible sound of bones cracking could be heard, Percy guessed from all over the camp.

The body of the false auger fell to the floor in a heap, The figure turned and faced the two demigods, Hazel gasping at the man's apperance. The man wore a black suit that covered almost every part of his body. There appeared to be some kind of gray harness around his waist, and a belt. There were multiple hilts of some type of weapon on the belt, probably some type of trophies that the man had earned. On his shoulders, near his head, were some kind of bronze platings, and next to them were real silver shoulder pads. His feet had heavy boots on them, and his legs were wrapped in some kind of cloth that moved as he walked. His hands had many prosthetics on it, with sharp claw-like structures on the fingers. But the scariest part was the helmet. It looked similar to the mask that Darth Vader wore in the Star Wars movies, with the visor and mouthpiece. But the visor was T-shaped, like the mandalorian helmet of Jango Fett. On the sides of the helmet were outward slanting metal plates that appeared to protect the neck.

The man looked at the demigods and then said "So, were you expecting that or not?"

Hazel and Percy glanced at each other before Percy said "So...you killed the auger that wasn't an auger...and you are you?"

The man looked at the limp body of the skinny teenager then back at them. "I am Darth Imperious, but if what my real name, you have to promise not to tell anyone what it is."

The demigods looked at him before they swore on the Styx not to reveil his true name, Imperious nodded before he said "I was Harry Potter, but that was a long time ago."

Percy looked at Harry before he spun and saw Reyna with her gold and silver dogs at her heels. Imperious had his hand on one of the odd hilts on his belt, the robot lifted its gun at the praetor.

"Hazel, Percy, out of the way." Reyna ordered but the two didn't move.

"I can handle myself, you two, don't worry." Imperious spoke and the two moved to the side, to hear a sound like _Snap-Hiss_. Imperious held one of the hilts in his right hand, the blade that extended from the hilt was pure black with a sharp white edge. He aslo held the weapon so the blade was behind his back, reverse style Percy guessed from the way that Harry held his 'sword' expertly.

"Who are you and what have you done to our auger?" Reyna demanded, her dogs snarling at Imperious.

"I am Darth Imperious, miss, and your auger is dead. I killed him because he was playing you like a fool, he never had the gift of seeing the future, only children of Apollo have that gift. Legacies do not."

Argentum and Aurum looked at each other and sat down, whinning in earnst at their master. Reyna looked at her dogs and then back at Imperious. "Your not lying or my compainions would have torn you to shreds."

"Objection: Your dogs would have been turned into slag before they could even touch my master, meatbag." The Robot snapped at Reyna.

"HK-47, enough." Imperious said to HK-47 and the robot lowered it's gun slightly.

"Uh, could we take this somewhere else?" Percy asked, looking from the black sword that Imperious held and to Reyna.

"Agreed, Percy and Hazel, escort Imperious and HK-47 to the my office. We'll talk there." Reyna sighed before turning and heading out of the temple.

"So, uh, I have no Idea where Reyna's office is. Hazel, could you lead us there?" Percy said, rubbing the back of his head. Hazel rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Don't worry, just follow me you three."

* * *

Imperious stood in Reyna's office, his arms crossed over his chest. HK was standing in the shadow of a corner, Percy and Hazel were sitting in the seats in front of the praetor's desk. The leader of the camp was intresting, her dogs were made of silver and gold, as well as lie detectors. But HK was right about one thing, if the two dogs attacked they would have been turned into slag.

"Imperious, I need you to tell me everything you know, since the 'auger' is unavalible at the moment." The girl said crisply.

"I am human, married and have only my torso, head and right arm left on my body from a trigger happy mercinary. I weild power that you can barly understand and will not survive without this suit for longer than a few hours." Imperious summed up all about himself.

Everyone was staring at him, mouths agape. The dogs looked shocked as well, but didn't attack because he didn't lie. Percy was the first to recover "Whoa, thats...something."

Reyna narrowed her eyes at Imperious, "Your weapon, it looks like the weapon used in the 'Star Wars' films. I would say that your a son or legacy of Vulcan, but children of Vulcan would not be able expertly weild a sword in the reverse-grip style that you use."

"Thats because I'm not a son of any God or Goddess, my parent are both mortal."

"But, thats impossible! You have to be a legacy then because you wouldn't have seen the camp other wise." Hazel said.

Imperious chuckled "You would be correct, execpt for one detail. I'm what you would call a wizard, not a child of Hecate or Trivia, but a full on wizard from Britain. Reyna, if you want to hear my real name then you have to swear not to tell anyone what it is."

Reyna swore on the Styx and the Imperious said "I was Harry Potter."

Reyna stared at him before she said slowly "Your the one that lived from that killing curse. The children of Trivia have been trying to figure out how you survived that night."

Imperious spoke gravely "That curse rebounded because of my parents sacrifice to protect me, the ritual is one of love. But, I was taken when I was five from this planet to another, to be molded into a weapon for the Sith."

Percy raised his hand before saying "So the Sith and the Jedi, they're all real then?"

"Yes, they are."

"Thats sweet, but you got the short end of the stick, didn't you?"

"Yes, but the Sith that kidnapped me are now all dead. But, I was still young when I was found by the Jedi. I met my wife when I was found by her master and herself. I sent most of my life as a Jedi with the powers of a Sith, and secretly going out with my future wife behind the council's back. Then the battle of Geonosis happened, the merc that shot me nearly to death was Jango Fett. The only thing that stop him from killing me was Mace Windu beheading him. The rest of the battle was a blur, I was dragged by my wife to the medic's but they could only save the body parts I told you of, but my wife drew the suit as I described it in my state in the hospital."

"I then took on the title, Darth Imperious, one to annoy the jedi and two was because I was following Sith tradition. I married my wife on Naboo and the few that knew about it defended us from the rest of the council after Anakin Skywalker told them. I had a padawan before I got married and I suspect that Skywalker wanted my padawan to be his own, but my padawan refused to be his padawan. The council took it up and decided that she would stay with me. We then left the jedi and came here, any questions?"

Reyna looked thoughtful as she took in his story before she asked "Imperious, if you can use both magic and the force, did the jedi ever get a count of those midi-things that are needed to use the force?"

"I have zero midiclorians in my blood." Imperious said bluntly.

The three demigods stared at him before Hazel said "Well, Imperious can use magic, so maybe that is the subsitute for the missing midiclorians in his blood. After all, children of Trivia can use magic as well as telepathy in battle, so why not the force as well?"

Reyna nodded at Hazel's explaination before turning to look at Imperious "Imperious, I hate to ask this, but would you like to join the war games tonight? Only you however, your robot compainion can be watching for any foul play."

Imperious chuckled "I would love to join you tonight. May I bring my wife and padawn so they can see these war games?"

* * *

Imperious stood, watching as the cohorts six and seven told the fifth cohort that they were being thrown at the defences. Shaking his head, Imperious walked away from them and towards the massive wall with high-powered water turrets lining the wall at ten foot intervals. When he was a good fifty meters away from the wall, Imperious waited for the demigods to notice him.

"Look, its that guy in the suit!"

"Lets soak 'em!"

Imperious grinned behind his helmet before raising his hands, letting the force flow through him in a bloody tide. The brick, cement, pipes, stone and wood that made up the first defence of the castle started to vibrate, then wiggle and then shake. The pipes were the first to go, exploding and making the pressure drop, making the turrets useless. Then the cement started cracking and breaking, that in turn started a chain reaction that cause the bricks to loose their binding to one another.

Then the internal structure was reveiled, the wood that held the wall up started creaking. The wood started bending and creaking, releasing energy slowly, it was as strong as but not as brittal as metal. The wall tossed and turned like a boat in a raging storm, the defenders crying out as the wall shook. The stone and brick fell, leaving the wood behind. Clenching his left fist, the supports at the back of the wall snapped and fell, but he wasn't finished yet.

The final supports finaly gave way as he clinched his right fist, falling with a resounding crash in front of him, splitting open like an over ripe fruit. Imperious didn't flinch, then he saw the ninth, tenth, and eleventh cohorts come after him like an army of ghosts. Imperious raised his right hand and blasted all three cohorts with lightning, their bronze armor acting as conductors and amplifying the pain to new hights.

The cohorts fell to the ground, twitching and spasming. Imperious walked pasted them and into the next area, his lightsaber lite and ready to cut anyone down. The twelfth cohort was shocked to see him, so shocked in fact that he took their standard and walked out of the ruined fort.

If Imperious looked back at the fort, he would find that everyone was staring at him. That was until someone shouted about for help. Imperious found the source of the commotion, Gwen the leader of the fifth cohort, had a spear through her stomach. Something was defiantly off about this, the spear had the initials of the twelfth.

"Someone from the twelfth cohort did this." Imperious snarled as he grabbed the spear, only for Gwen to gasp in pain.

"What?! How is this possible!?" The medic asked.

"The doors of death are open and Thanatos has been chained!"

Everyone turn and all of the romans knelt before the man in american army clothing. A oversized M16 rifle was in his hands, and he had a bundle of grenades at his waist. The man had a pair of shades covering his eyes, Imperious could sense that this being was slightly less powerful the he was.

"Lord Mars, it an honour." Reyna said respectfully to the roman god of war.

"Its good to be back, praetor." Mars said before pointing at Frank "Hey, son, sorry about the late birthday gift, you'll get three charges out of it until you learn your family's gift."

The god tossed the oversized M16 to Frank, but Imperious used the force to pull the weapon to him. Upon catching it, Imperious noticed that the gun had changed to a spear, from what Hazel had told him about Frank, he would be unable to use it.

"You should know that your son is not a spear wielder, Mars." Imperious stated, Mars had a look of surprise on his visage.

Mars then chuckled "Yes, my son is more of a bowman then a spearman." Then his expression turned sour "And who are you?"

Imperious glared unflinchingly at the war god and roared "I am Darth Imperious, Dark Lord of the Sith, Master Jedi, defeater of Grand Master Yoda and Darth Sidious."

The war god stepped back and then started laughing "So you are the one that I could feel that had more power then me in both of my forms. I think that you and Percy there will join my son on his quest to unchain Death."

"That remains to be seen, Mars. Where will this quest be heading?" Imperious said.

"You will be going to the land beyond the gods, Alaska!" Mars boomed, Imperious notice that the romans had looks of terror at Mars' proclamation. Why did the mention of Alaska bring terror to the romans?


	2. 3 Demigods and a Sith Lord enter Alaska

The meeting with all of the other senetors could have gone over a little better in Imperious's opinion, but that was history of the past now. The questers now had Hazel as the third demigod because he wasn't a demigod so he couldn't be the third quest member. Reyna told them about the quest to Alaska that the fifth cohort failed at, loosing most of the roman's armor and weaponry in the prosess. Thats why the romans feared Alaska. But they now had a force user on their side, one that was aslo a magic user that put children of Hecate and Trivia to shame in magic skill and power. They had left for San Diego to recruit the Amazon's, Reyna's sister was the queen of the Amazons, Percy had made a connection that the online shop known as Amazon was in fact the female warrior nation. Imperious had been surprised at Percy's brilliance but then remembered that Percy was a seaweed brain and at times an Einstien guenius.

"San Diego, California, USA, Master." Hk reported.

"I'll get Hazel and my Padawan ready." Imperious said and headed to the training room.

Even though Frank was the leader of the quest, Frank saw Imperious as the unoffical quest leader. He had helped Frank with his family's gift, shape shifting into any animal, because of the magical skill known as animagus. Hazel worked with her jems and magical ability's with imperious as well, the magical training was over the mist that covered the demigod world from mortal eye's and the jem training was handled by HK, who used his blaster to teach Hazel about the different properties of rocks like the crystal prism that could reflect his blaster fire back at him. Percy had Aayla to help with his memories and was recovering them quickly, Percy was aslo taught Occumency so his mind wouldn't be haunted by demigod dreams. Percy and Imperious had sword training every day, Imperious setting his lightsaber to training mode so it didn't cut through Percy's sword. Ahoska and Percy also trained together when Imperious was training, Percy in with the sword or the force with Ahoska, he even pit the two against one another, they were both evenly matched however.

Upon entering the training arena, Imperious saw that Percy and Hazel were team tagging a transformed Frank. He waited until the two finished defeating Frank to speak.

"Hazel, we are nearing the Amazon base. I hope that you would be able to join me and my padawan on this journey." Imperious said.

"I'll be ready to join you after I get a shower and a change of clothing, Imperious." Hazel quickly ran off to grab her shower, Percy grinning as he looked at Imperious.

"You know, Aayla and I been looking at my memories and found that this Annabeth has been feeding me love potions to make me loyal to her only. But, me and Hazel have been going out latly and I asked her to be my girlfriend." Percy told him before walking over to Frank and helped him up.

Imperious nodded and headed out of the arena, perparing himself for the warroir nation of women, they had their own way of treating men but he wouldn't be treated as one so they better be ready for him.

* * *

Upon entering the Amazon headquarters, Imperious when straight to the desk and stared at the receptioness. The woman's nametag read _KINZIE_ , who looked up at him and then jumped as his resperator forced his damaged lungs to breath. The look of absalute fear on her face was priceless, before she stuttered "M-m-may I help-p y-y-you, s-sir?"

"Yes, Kinzie, you may help me. you can take me to your queen or you may find your head on a silver platter that I bring before the queen because of your inability to help me." Imperious said in a cool, calm voice that left Kinzie with no room to argue with him.

"Yes, sir. Please follow me." Kinzie said quickly and headed towards the back door.

Hazel and Ahoska stared at him in surprise, he just shrugged. "People do what I want so they don't find themselves in 'sticky' situations."

Kinzie lead them into the bowels of the Amazon kingdom, Imperious noticed men in black collars and orange jumpsuits working. He knew that the Amazons kept men as a way to produce the next generation of Amazons but this was slavery or as the Amazons would call it "They know their place."

The entered the throne room and he noticed that the queen of the Amazons had a frazzled look as she looked up from her battle council. "Kinzie, why is there a man here?"

Imperious never let Kinzie speak, "I would think that the Queen of the Amazons would of had a better defence for their front door, but it may be wishful thinking. And to why I am here, your sister Reyna has been trying to Iris message you for weeks," Imperious tossed the necklace that Reyna had given him to the queen, who caught it and her eyes widened, "So, I came with Hazel and my padawan Ahoska to call for the help of the Amazons in the Roman's time of need."

"I would have been there to help my sister, but I have problems of my own." The queen said before another voice started saying "My, my. Little queen Hylla is talking to a man like his is one of our ow-grrt!"

Imperious raised his left hand in a claw like gesture at the new woman and started choking her. "Is this your pest problem?"

"Yes, Otrera, the Amazons first queen and daughter of Ares." Hylla said, staring at the choking Otrera with some respect in her eye's.

"I can rid you of this pest, _permanity_ , if you want." Imperious said cooly, making all of the Amazons turn to stare at him like he had grown a second head.

"With the doors of death open and Thanatos cha-" Otrera tried to speak but started gasping for air when Imperious moved his fingers closer to his palm, making it so Otrera couldn't talk at all.

"I never said you could talk and who said I needed Thanatos or his doors? Darth Imperious, Lord of the Sith doesn't need Thanato's bloody doors to remove you from this plain, completely, you parasite." Imperious said collectivly.

Imperious then started speaking in the ancient language of the Sith, dark tendrils of energy swirling around his left hand and slithering towards the choking Otrera. When the tendrils reached her, they started wrapping around her body, fastening themselves tightly to her. Imperious kept speaking as a portal appeared behind Otrera, pitch-black and ominous. That was when a skeletal hand appeared and grabbed the first Amazon queen and started pulling her into the black portal, the look of terror evident as she was dragged from this plain of exsistence and into something beyond the realms of the greek and roman gods. The portal ripped itself apart after the queen was pulled in, ending the Sith spell that Imperious had learned as he was captured by the Sith.

"What was that?!" Kinzie shouted at Imperious, who looked like he had gone for a breath of fresh air.

"That was an ancient Sith spell called _Chaos of the Damned Spirit_. I can only use this spell because of how much power it it costs anyone that is not completly balanced with the force. The sith that created this spell was Martha Ragnos, a sith mage that was the only one that could destroy spirits in the plain of the living and the plain of the dead. Hades and his roman counterpart, Pluto, would be unable to completly finish the spell because he has to know the sith language to lead the arm that drags the spirit into chao's death realm to do it."

The amazons looked at him before bowing in respect at his ability to rid the amazons of the first amazon queen. Imperious looked at the reignning queen of the amazons before asking "Your pest is gone so will you help the Romans defend their camp form the forces of Gaea?"

Hylla bowed her head before speaking "I will help my sister, but first I beleive that some gifts should be given."

Imperious nodded and waited, Hylla stood from her throne and pulled out her sword. "I, Queen Hylla of the amazons, declare Darth Imperious as my Champian, may he serve the throne with honour and respect!"

Imperious knelt and felt the sword go from one shoulder to the other, before he looked up at Hylla "May you reign be long and prosperous, Queen Hylla."

Hylla nodded before noticing something, Imperious stood and saw that Hazel was feeding a stallion a gold nugget. He also heard what the horse was saying, curse those Sith for teaching him the animal translation spell. "Hazel, that horse is cussing up a storm about the amazons."

"He is?"

"You want him and you won't leave without him will you?"

"Nope."

"Hylla, got any tips for this horse?"

"Only one, that horse is Arion is one difficult horse to handle. He only eats gold and is the fastest horse on the planet. Be careful with him."

Imperious nodded before waving his hand and unlocking the cage that Arion was in. "Then I think that conculeds our buisness, been a pleasure meeting you and Percy Jackson sends his regards and is also sorry for destroying your first home.I could hit him for you if you want."

Hylla looked at him before smirking "I think that I'll save your request as an I.O.U., but please tell him that when I see him, I want to talk to him, one on one."

Imperious nodded before taking one of his hidden lightsabers off his belt, "This is a lightsaber for one of the jedi that I killed when I was captured by the Sith and trained by them as a weapon. I want you to have it, I've found that the cystral used is sentiant and will not harm the wielder of this weapon. It also fits that the true queen should use it in battle."

Hylla took the lightsaber and activated it, the golden blade appearing and hummed in the now still air. Imperious could tell that the humm of the lightsaber was higher then normal, like it was pleased.

* * *

"Statement: Master, the location of this craft is now over Hubbard Glacier. BB-8 will handle the ship while we exterminate the threat."

"I should have never let you watch Doctor Who." Imperious sighed before he opened the ramp.

The group had talked to a blind old seer that had tried to make a trade for Ella, the smart red Harpy, for his abilities. Imperious just ripped the information from his skull before crushing him under his powers, freeing the other harpies in the proccess. Ella and Aayla had started rewriting the lost roman prophecy books on the way to the glacier and had half of it written. Imperious had to admit that Ella was one smart Harpy.

"Prepare to jump...in 3."

The three demigods and himself stiffened.

"2..."

The readyed themselves.

"1!"

They ran down the ramp and jumped, Frank transforming into a massive dragon and caught Percy and Hazel. Imperious sped towards the glacier at speeds that would have killed any normal human, but he was not human. Twisting his body so his feet would hit first, Imperious used the force to make so he didn't go through the glacier and into the ocean. The snow explosion that came from his landing covered the area, only for the snow to vanish, leaving Imperious standing where he had landed.

"Find the giant, I'll handle freeing the death god." Imperious said into his built in comlink.

"ok." "No problem." He heard Hazel and Percy reply from the other end.

Imperious noticed the god of death not to far from his landing place, quickly making his way over to Thanato's, activating his lightsaber.

"You won't be able to cut through the chains." Thanatos said as though he had told this to everyone that tried to save him, Imperious just brushed it aside.

The first chain vanished after he sliced through it, freeing the gods left leg. He then cut the other chains off in quick succession, freeing the death god.

"You were saying?"

Thanatos gave Imperious a impressed look. "I stand corrected."

"I have a giant to kill, what to help finish offing him?"

Thanatos smiled before pulling out an Ipad and changed it to his scythe. "Its been ages since my scythe has been used to battle giants and monsters.

Imperious turned and sprinted with the force towards the sound of a giant roaring in pain, the death god on his heels. Upon reaching the battle, Imperious noticed that the giant was made of all sorts of metals, metals like gold, silver, and rubies.

"You can't defeat me! I am Alcyoneus, eldest of the giants!" Alcyoneus bellowed before he was punched by Frank the Bull Rancor.

"Hazel! Whats this guy's weakness?" Imperious yelled as he slashed and hacked at the giant's ankles. Thanatos swinging his scythe into the back and neck of Alcyoneus

"He cant be destroyed where he was born!" Hazel called back and Imperious got an idea. If Alcyoneus couldn't be destroyed in Alaska, then he could be destroyed anywhere else, say for instance the ocean, the air, or Canada.

"OI! Alcyoneus, I have a surprise for you!" Imperious roared, making the giant turn to him.

"Have fun in space!"

Imperious gathered the force in his hand before sending it at Alcyoneus up and out of sight. "HK, did you see the giant mas of metal fly pass just now?"

"Affermitive: Yes, Master. Query: Do you want me to blast it to shreds?"

"Yes, I do."

"Commentary: Oh, thank you, master. You have the best jobs for me and I'm always at your service." HK siad before the sound of a screaming giant could be heard over the comlink.

"Where did you send Alcyoneus?" Thanatos asked Imperious as he landed next to him, his scythe dripping oil that was the blood of the metal made giant.

"Alcyoneus is in Earth's orbit, being blasted to bits by my faithful assassin droid, HK-47." Replied Imperious, looking at the army of spirits of the original fifth cohort standing as though they had no idea what to do.

"Hazel, I think that those ghosts could get some help getting to the underworld." Imperious heard Percy say.

Thanatos looked over at Hazel, a look of recinition on his face, but before he could do anything, Percy and Imperious had their weapons at the gods' throat.

"I can see that Ms. Levesque is off limits to me. Pluto has ordered me not to harm, reap, or take any of his children away until its their time, gentlemen. I was going to offer my services to help in removing the spirits from this state." Thanatos said, the weapons at his throat lowering but not without a warning glance from the two.

"Uhh, thanks I think." Hazel said before she and Thanatos started working on removing the ghosts. Imperious turned to Frank and asked "How did you find out that you could change into a Rancor?"

Frank looked sheepishly at his boots "I asked Ahoska about the animals from where she lived and I got a book about all of the creatures in the galaxy she lived in."

Imperious put a hand on Frank's shoulder "That was an impressive Bull Rancor back there, I hope to see more often."

* * *

Imperious stood in a dark maze, his lightsaber lite and ready for anything. The hedges of the maze were giving off a ominous feeling as he moved quickly through the maze. Something was definatly off, he had seen nothing at all, only the hedge and the path before him.

" _CRUCIO!_ " Imperious spun and caught the spell with his blade, moving his blade behind his back, Imperious saw the man that attacked him. Tall, built like a swimmer, the man was pointing a wand at him. His resperator was the only sound that could be heard, the constant breathing that kept him alive and forced his lungs to take in the oxygen. The last thing he remembered was fighting with the romans before he headed to his chamber with Aayla to sleep, oh how he hated that his body was like this, he was unable to do the things that normal couples could do.

The man fired several spells, but he deflected them into the hedge never letting his eyes off of the man. He noticed that his opponent's eyes were glazed over, as though he was being controlled be some artifical means. Raising his hand, Imperious unleashed a torrent of lightning and struck his opponent in the chest. The man screamed as the lightning turned every pain reseptor in his body on fire.

Imperious stopped his assualt, watching as the man fell to his hands and knees, dropping the wand as well. Walkingup slowly to the figure, Imperious looked at the pitiful man before he said "Whats your name?"

The man spat at his feet, blood flowing from is mouth. "I'll never tell you anything!"

"So be it." Imperious raised his black blade and ended the man's life. Lifting his blade free of the body and returning to his standard stance, his lightsaber's blade pointing behind his back. Then it came back to him, the old man and the blasted goblet. He was not in his quarters anymore, no, he was being used in a game of death for the entertainment of magical Britain. Deactivating his lightsaber and putting it on his belt, Imperious raised both of his hands and sent a massive storm of lightning into the hedge, igniting the bushes. No one used him for their entertainment, no one.

He blasted the lightning into the hedges over and over, the once green leaves turning black as the storm struck the bush. The hedge disintergrated, leaving a path for him. Stopping his assualt, Imperious grabbed his lightsaber and dashed down the path he created. The path ended at a strange cup that glowed in the darkness, callling him, wanting him to touch it. He found his hand raised towards the cup, he lowered it and turned away from the cup, sensing that someone was behind him.

"W'at are you doing 'ere? Are you going to take the goblet or non?" The woman asked in a french accent, her bright blue clothing reflecting the cups unnatural light slightly, her wand pointed at the ground.

Imperious glanced at the goblet from the corner of his eye, Imperious returned his gaze to the woman before him. She was beautiful, yes, but he could see the aura of her magic making her beauty so. She had tried to use her aura against him before, Imperious remembered, but she was unable to because he was married to the only thing that he saw as beautiful in his life, Aayla.

"I remember you, your aura of lust and beauty gives you away, witch." Imperious hissed as he pointed at her chest, his metal claw touching her shirt. "If you try to use your aura again, I will rip your heart from your chest and make you eat it before you die."

Removing his hand from the girls chest, Imperious turned away to find another route to escape when the girl sent the cup into his back.

"Why you little...!" Imperious roared but he was yanked by something invisable in a swirling of motion. The ride finally stopped when he crashed onto the dirt, knocking the wind out of him. His resperator wheezed for several seconds before returning to normal. Using the force, Imperious lifted himself into a standing postion before activating his comlink and said "HK, this is Imperious, do you read me? I repeat, HK, this is Imperious, do you read me?"

Static answered him, Imperious knew that HK was always on duty and would have heard him anyway. He was distracted by a high pitched voice cry "Wormtail, Stun the boy!"

Imperious's lightsaber was in his hand before his mind had caught up, deflecting the red spell into the dirt and sent a force push back at his enemy. The man dodged and fired of several spells, all of them were deflected as Imperious walked towards the man.

"Wormtail! You Fool!" The high pitched voice cried out again, making the man, Wormtail, jump and shudder in fear. What happened next was that Imperious somehow was rooted to the spot by an invisable force, unable to move his body.

"Get the blood now, quickly!"

"Yes my Lord!"

Wormtail moved his right glove out of the way, revealing skin underneath. He then started speaking but Imperious didn't listen to Wormtail, he was trying to free himself from whatever held him in place. When he finally freed himself, Imperious used the force to fix his glove and then look for the man that taken his blood for whatever he needed it for, only to find a snake like faced man before him. The same man that had tried to kill him on the night of Halloween.

"You!" Imperious snarled at Voldemort.

"Yes, I have returned, Harry Potter." Voldemort said cooly before raising his wand and said "Avada Kedavra!"

Imperious deflected the killing curse and raised his hand, blasting the dark wizard with lightning. Voldemort somehow caught the lightning with the tip of his wand and sent it into the dirt. "I have gone farther in the dark arts and even farther then anyone has before to immortality."

Imperious growled before entering a reverse Judo style stance, then attacked the murderer. Voldemort created his own sword and blocked Imperious's lightsaber, Imperious slashed up and then kicked. The kick sent the wizard back several steps but he was far from out of the fight. That was until a blaster bolt slammed into Voldemort's back.

"You son of a gutted cornish meatbag pig! You will die for harming my Master!" Imperious grinned, HK had been updating his insulting vocabulary.

"HK, get out of here! Thats an Order!" Imperious roared before summoning the cup to his hand. "Find my becon and pick me up there, HK!"

The feeling of being sick came to him again as he was transported to were ever he was going. When he felt the solid earth beneath his feet, he knelt before rising to a standing potision, his resperator the only sound in the clearing. That was until the sound of a crowd exploded around him. People came towards him, trying to touch him. Imperious used a force repulse to make them back off, he was no mood to man handled. The old man from before tryed to touch him again, Imperious sent him flying into the stands, this man had obliviated his some of his memories and forced him into the maze.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?!"

Imperious turned and raised his hand towards the person who spoke, a woman in a green cloak and old glasses stopped just a foot or two short of him.

"I am not this 'Mr. Potter' you are taking about." Imperious lied before he felt someone try to enter his mind. Spinning around, Imperious blasted the man that attacked his mind with a heathly dose of lightning.

"MR. POTTER, STOP THIS IMMEDEATLY!" The woman shouted at him, but he ignored her.

That was until he sensed a killing sensation speeding towards him, turning and raising his lightsaber, Imperious sent the curse right back to its source. The person that cast the spell dodged his own curse, but didn't dodge the blast of lightning. Imperious walked over to the twitching man and noticed that he was changing, using the force to rip out the man's false eye and fake leg, watching as he changed to someone younger and had both of his eyes.

"Harry, my boy, please your safe now." The old man's voice made him jump, how in the bloody chaotic universe did the old man get this close to him?! Imperious spun and kicked him in the chest, dropping the eye and leg on the man before hissing "I am not Harry Potter, I am Darth Imperious and you have no right to handle my life, take my memories or kidnap me whenever you want! You have no idea what I've been through, I've seen things that would have made lesser men run for their lives, I've seen and felt the bitter bite of war and you say that I'm safe now?!"

Imperious started laughing like a mad man before he started speaking again "You thought that I was all alone in the world, I bet, but guess what? I wasn't! I'm married and have an apprentice, I also have friends that trust in me and I trust in them, you have nothing on me!"

Imperious stood up and slowly walked away from the people, returning his lightsaber to his belt as he did. His ship appeared over the tree's and opened the ramp, without stopping, Imperious stepped onto the ramp and walked up it, the ship taking off towards America and back to the Roman's camp.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, going over how his plan to bring Harry Potter back had failed. It was flawless, he would have used the Goblet of Fire to summon Harry from where ever he was. That had crumbled moments after Harry's name appeared out of the Goblet, the goblet had shrieked as if in pain and then melted into a puddle of goo, making it useless.

Well, when Harry did appear again, the devices in his office gave him the location and contition of Harry, what had surprised him was when he read about Harry's physical condition. Harry only had the use of his right arm, his left leg to about the knee, his body and head were the only parts he could still use.

When he had finally pinpointed Harry's location, Dumbledore had found a a fierce looking armored figure. He guessed that the suit was to keep Harry alive, but he had stunned the boy brought him to Hogwart. That was when things spralled out of his control, Harry had fought every step of the way, Dumbledore had tried everything. Ms. Delacour's veela aura had no effect on Harry, in fact, Harry just snarled at her and tossed her into the wall, threating to rip the poor girl apart for trying to use her, as he called it, 'Lust Craft', against him.

Severus had suffered major damage when he tried to enter the boy's mind, Harry blasted his lightning powers at Severus. It had finally come to a head when Dumbledore had to Obliviate Harry, for the greater good of course. The final task of the tournement, however, was when Harry killed a imperioused Victor Krum with his light sword and created a storm of lightning with nothing but his hands. Ms. Delacour had found Harry and he had threatened her, making her banish the cup into his back.

After that, well, Dumbledore could only guess. Harry must have fought Voldemort, the prophecy had stated that he was to defeat Voldemort in the end. But, when Harry had appeared in the begining of the maze, he had blasted people away from him with a strange shockwave. It came to a point when Harry refused to be called by his real name, but he called himself 'Darth Imperious'. Oh, how could Dumbledore free Harry from whoever was controlling him and bring him into the light. Little did Dumbledore know that he had made a rift that couldn't be fixed, all because he had brought Harry back to where he 'belonged' for the Greater Good.


	3. Greek Demigods meet Roman Demigods

If Imperious could be doing anything besides sitting in Reyna's chair in her office at this moment, he would gladly be doing it. Of course, he had been told to sit here and wait for Reyna to come to him. He was still remembering what happened a few day's ago in the maze, it didn't help that he was haunted in his dreams by that place, the school and the students. His breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the office, Imperious was so used to it by now that it was a relief to even hear it. The dogs that Reyna owned were in a sleeping mode, they had been ever since he had entered the office. Getting up from the chair and moving to the center of the room, Imperious got into a meditative position and let the force flow through him. His breathing seemed muted, but that wasn't his concern at the moment. It was that he wasn't mentally in the praetor office anymore, he was on a greek ship.

"You sure the Roman's won't shoot us out of the sky, right?" Imperious heard a boy call from the helm of the ship, from his slight accent, Imperious could tell that the kid was latino.

"Yes, Leo, they wouldn't shoot one of their own, remember I was their praetor before I lost my memories." Imperious turned to see a boy in a purple shirt answer. The boy stood tall, had blonde hair and was flipping a gold coin in his right hand. The girl next to him had an aura not too dissimilar to the veela's own but unlike the veela's, the girl was the master of her aura not the slave. She wore a orange shirt, her hair was in a pigtail, and had a body that most boys would be staring at but he suspected that the girl was dating the blonde boy with the coin. The girl was definitely a daughter of the love goddess, Aphrodite and Venus, not question there.

The girl turned and looked straight at him, making her freeze. How could she see him and not the others. The girl made a motion to follow, he did and they made their way to her cabin on the ship, the girl closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Who are you? A ghost? A Monster?" The girls aura flared, her words flowing over him. One part of his mind wanted to tell her everything, but the other half squashed that thought down and he lifted his hand in a claw-like gesture, the girl starting to choke.

"You could have not have used your aura to make me speak, Daughter of the Love Goddess. I would have answered," He released the teenager, who rubbed her neck still looking at him. "I am Darth Imperious, and you are?"

"I'm Piper McLean, now could you please answer my question..." Piper said, moving to the bed, grabbing a notebook and a pencil. Imperious nodded his head slightly before he spoke.

"I am not a monster, I am human, or what is left of me is..."

"What's left of you?"

"Yes, my internal organs were damaged in a raid to save some fellow co workers. One lung has been shot full of holes, my intestines are burned slightly and my veins and arteries are beyond repair. I have no left arm or right leg and my left leg is cut off at the knee. This suit is the only thing keeping me alive, but I have other means that allow me to live. And before you ask, I am not a demigod."

Piper stared at him before quickly writing it all down, before asking "What's your real name or will I have to swear on the Styx not to tell anyone?"

"You're one smart woman, Piper."

"I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone Imperious's real name, and thanks for the compliment."

"I was Harry Potter, Piper McLean."

That made Piper freeze, she started "Your Harry Potter, the same boy that survived the killing curse?!"

"Yes, I was him."

Piper stopped and gave Imperious an odd look. "Was?"

"I gave up being 'Harry Potter' years ago. To people that know me, they can use my real name but the name I go by now is Darth Imperious or Imperious."

"Make sense in the long run, you never grew up as the 'Boy-who-Lived'. I only knew about it because one of my friends goes to the school in Scotland." Piper mused.

Imperious nodded "Besides, I'm only here mentally, but I find it intriguing that only you can see me. Why?"

Piper fidgeted as she mutter "I'm a..."

"Sorry, could you repeat yourself?"

"I'm a force sensitive." Piper said in a loud whisper.

Imperious let his force senses out and he saw that Piper was a force sensitive. She, like him, had no midichlorians in her blood, her godly blood took the midichlorians place.

"You have been able to use the force all your life? Without anyone to guide you?"

Piper shook her head. "My force abilities didn't appear until we got closer to the roman camp, the greeks oracle prophesied that I was to be apprenticed to the Lord of the Darkness, King of the Light, Master of the Force."

Imperious stiffened, those were his titles, ones he gained after he met Father and his two children. "Piper, when you get to the Roman camp, I will make you my apprentice, I have a padawan, she is the jedi side of me. You will be the Sith side, I'm sorry to cut this short but I can feel that your ship is over the camp." Piper nodded and smiled before he returned to his body.

* * *

Imperious slowly got up from his meditative state before he said in perfect Latin " ** _Silver, Gold, find Reyna and tell her that the Greeks are here, with one of their own at the bow of the ship, so don't fire._** " The dogs quickly got up and ran to tell Reyna what he said, loyal those two, even though they were made of metal.

Imperious make his way to the war games area, making sure to have himself placed between the Greeks and Romans. The massive ship appeared from behind the clouds, fifty massive oars glinting in the evening sun. Raising his hands, Imperious used the force to grip the greek war ship and slowly bring it down. Every metal piece, pipe, and other item on this ship became his limbs, he was the ship and the ship was him. It was over in moment, the massive ship was before him and he did feel tired unlike the time he used the force to make a planet completely stop, he had been out of commission for weeks.

It didn't take long for the roman's to show up, Reyna in the lead. The Romans had their armor on, they had a rough history dealing with the Greeks. A ramp opened in the side of the Greek ship, revealing the Greeks and one Roman demigods.

"Looks like the Greeks made it here safely, as well as your 'lost' Praetor." Imperious said quietly to Reyna, who just nodded in response.

The blonde girl in front stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

The Romans started murmuring until Imperious raised his hand, silencing them. "Only the Greek side of the Goddess of Wisdom had brain children, but you have roman blood in your veins. I suspect its because Athena and Minerva had you together, from what I can sense." Imperious said, stunning the greek demigoddess.

Imperious saw Piper walk quickly down the ramp and towards him, he nodded before he sent a message through the force to his padawan to come forward. "Piper, my padawan, Ahsoka Tano, will take you to where the roman's will have a meeting. I'll be there soon and we can talk privately about your prophecy..."

Piper nodded and followed Ahsoka through the Roman ranks, Imperious returning to the Greeks and found the staring at him. "What?" He snapped, bringing the greeks out of their stupor.

The others introduced themselves as follows; Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Coach Hedge, the Satyr not Faun. The introductions ended when Annabeth tried to Judo flip Percy, Imperious used the force to stop her from even trying.

"Percy is not your boyfriend anymore, Annabeth Chase. Your love potions have been removed from his system, you will not touch him or you will face my in an Honour Duel. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Chase?" Imperious said dangerously, his lightsaber in his hand but remained unlit.

Annabeth drew her dagger, fire flashing in her eyes. "You're nothing but a man stuck in a life support suit, you couldn't even beat me with my arm tied behind my back!"

Imperious gave the demigod a look, his respirator making the only sound, before he said "You are blind and your willingness to force others to love you is your undoing, Annabeth Chase. Your fatal flaw is your hubris but I can see another flaw inside of you, you want to control everything, actions, words, and even their feelings. I hope that this duel will teach you this."

Imperious finished by activating his lightsaber, the black blade humming as he entered a reverse grip juyo combat stance. Leo was drooling when he saw Imperious weapon, but Imperious was the first to attack, his blade cutting at the demigoddesses chest, aiming for her heart. The girl blocked with her dagger, it was stronger than it first appeared, before ducking and sending a kick at his chest. Her foot met his clawed hand instead, Imperious chuckling before swinging the demigod up and over his head and into the dirt.

Imperious let go of her foot and stomped on her chest, knocked the wind out of her lungs. Her dagger slashed at his boot, only for it to bounce off the metal. "Prink alloy, demigod, not even a lightsaber can cut through it." Imperious said to her confused face.

"Yield."

"No-o!" Annabeth growled.

Imperious pressed his boot into her chest harder. "I said yield or you will die from lack of oxygen and a crushed ribcage, courtesy of my boot."

Annabeth glared at him before she muttered "Fine, I yield."

Imperious removed his boot from her chest and deactivated his lightsaber. Turning away, Imperious left with Percy and Hazel in tow behind him.

* * *

Darth Vader looked through his mask, his world now was muted, like he was swimming through honey. The deep repetitive breathing that kept him alive was the only thing sound that could be heard over the soft hum of the star destroyer's sublight engines and officers working on the _Executor_ 's bridge.

"Lord Vader," A young cadet walked up to him and saluted before continuing "Reports from TIE Squadron 6 had come in."

Vader looked at the cadet before inclining his helmeted head. Squadron was to have reported in three hours ago and he was now getting the report from them.

"The Squadron reported that they were engaged by the Rebels at Port Recon, they handled the threat before heading back to the _Executor_ , Sir." The Cadet reported quickly, the fear was hidden well.

"Thank you for reporting this to me, Cadet." Vader said before returning to veiw out the viewport, the cadet moved away quickly. Darth Vader sensed something was approaching fast.

"Lord Vader! Something has dropped out of Hyperspace right next to us," The Officer shouted before the first shot slammed into the super star destroyer.

"Get all TIE fighter Squadrons out and eliminate the threat." Vader order before sweeping out of the bridge and towards his personal hanger. He entered his personal hanger with two pilots quickly entering their TIE Fighters. Vader entered his TIE Advanced and took off into the battle, the thrill of flying again consumed him as he sped towards the attacking rebel ship, his TIE Advanced laser cannons blowing his foes apart.

"Sir, the rebels are trying to flank us!" 68-535 said over the intercom, Vader could tell this wasn't a normal hit-and-run Rebel tactic, no, this was a full on assault. Using the force to turn the approaching X-Wing starfighter that was tailing him and his wingmen into crushed space metal, Vader opened his comlink to his wingmen.

"68-535, 68-545, make sure to cover my back while I remove this Rebel assault cruiser." Vader ordered before pushing his ship into a steep dive as he approached the cruiser. The cruiser itself was over 13,560 meters long, 67 heavy blaster cannons and 100 light laser cannons. This ship was impressive, even for a rebel ship. His target was the main engine of the Rebel cruiser, he quickly found it and fired at the engine exhausts, creating a chain reaction that would lead to the downfall of this assault. The exhaust exploded in a plume of fiery gas before the engine itself was turned into space slag as well. The cruiser was a sitting duck and the _Executor_ quickly turned the rebel cruiser into slag. The remaining rebel fighter pilots disengaged and jumped into hyperspace, escaping with their lives.

"My Lord, should we follow after the escapees or should we head back for repairs?" Vader looked at Captain Daggian's hologram before he said "Have the _Executor_ head to Coruscant for repairs, I will be joining you on the bridge shortly, Captain."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Captain Daggian said curtly before the hologram vanished. Turning his TIE Advance around, Vader felt something nagging at the back of his mind, like an old memory trying to resurface. He would meditate in his chambers after he landed his ship and spoke with the captain.

* * *

Imperious stood on the cliff overlooking the bay, Piper McLean, his new apprentice, was sitting next to him, her knees pulled to her chest. His respirator was the only sound besides the lapping of the waves. The sun was slowly disappearing as the master and student watched it. It was Piper that broke the silence.

"You know, I felt the gorgon's blood that Frank had stored in his jacket. You could heal your entire body with it."

"Yes, I could but then I would have to relearn how to use my limbs again. I would wait until I can finally settle down and have my own time to learn how to use my body parts again." Imperious said before chuckling. "I've been in this state for so long that when I do heal myself, I'll be missing things about wearing this life suit. The breath however is a keeper, makes them think that I have to have it to live."

Piper nodded before getting up and stretched. Imperious turned away from the bay view and started walking back towards the Roman camp. They had a big day of planning ahead of them tomorrow.


	4. Imperious meets Mimas

Imperious looked over the Atlantic ocean on the Argo II deck, the sea breeze lightly blowing. It had been several weeks since the seven had left America and headed to the 'ancient lands' of the Gods. Even if Leo could make his massive greek warship go any faster, the Argo II would still have several more weeks of crossing the ocean. Could that make Imperious feel any better? Not really...Imperious had over the past week noticed that his ship's scanners pick up a Island before it vanished again only to reappear the next day not too far from the Argo II. He had asked Percy if he had felt anything following the ship, Percy had told him that he would feel something for a moment before it was gone.

Imperious came to the conclusion that the island that was following them had to be the island of Ogygia. This was supported by the fact that Hazel kept feeling a high concentration of the Mist that she couldn't move because it was out of her range of power, Hazel had a massive range of skill in mist control, so this only made Imperious' conclusion more fact than fiction. He, Hazel, Piper, Percy, and Aayla would be leaving in a few minutes to get on Ogygia and find out why it was following them.

"Imperious, you ready to go yet?" Percy asked from behind him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Imperious said.

* * *

When Imperious landed his sith fighter, he felt something, like a warning in the force. Percy looked ready to bolt to the ramp and look for the island's only occupant, Calypso. Imperious had asked why Percy was so jumpy and the son of the sea god had told him the when he was on Ogygia, Percy and Calypso had fallen into a Brother/Sister relationship. Chaos, yes The Chaos, had made them brother and sister through his power when the creator had appeared on the island years ago. Percy was still mad at the Gods that they never kept their promise to release his sister from the Island.

Imperious opened the ramp and the group exited the star ship. Percy was looking around franticly, Imperious could relate to that in a fashion.

"CALYPSO!" Percy called out, Hazel gave her boyfriend a odd look before she saw the look on his face.

Imperious then heard a scream, turning quickly and racing towards the sound. The others followed at his heels, Imperious then saw the demi-titaness in the grip of a giant. Raising his arm, Imperious sent a force blast of lightning into the short giant's chest, making the giant drop Calypso and roar in pain.

"Aayla, you and Percy go help Calypso. Hazel, mind giving me some cover? I'll handle the Giant. Piper, radio Leo and tell him to make arrangements for another crew member." Imperious said before pulling out his lightsaber and charged the giant.

Now, most people would think that Imperious wouldn't be able to kill the giant on his own. Most people didn't know that his crystal that powered and gave his lightsaber its pitch black color was a gift from Chaos when he was creating his lightsaber. The crystal was a Chaotic Diamond, Imperious knew that the giant had no defence against a weapon like his. The giant didn't seem to notice him, Hazel's control over the mist was very powerful, Imperious brought his blade up, leaving a deep gash on the dragon legs of his opponent.

The giant roared in pain before he noticed the sith lord. "You foolish mortal! You can't defeat me with without the help of a God!"

Imperious didn't answer, he pointed at the giant's leg. The gash wasn't healing, this surprised the giant greatly before he said "I stand corrected then. I am Mimas, Bane of Hephaestus. May I ask who you are?"

Imperious chuckled before moving his lightsaber in a jedi style salute. "I am Darth Imperious."

Mimas nodded his head before a massive sledge hammer appeared in his right hand. Mimas swung his hammer, Imperious blocked the hammer with the force before charging the giant. Imperious slashed and jabbed at his foe, leaving black burns on Mimas' skin. Imperious then noticed Aayla join him in attacking Mimas, her twin blue lightsabers cutting into the giants back. Her attacks however were healed, but Aayla slashed and cut at the same spots, causing more damage.

Mimas spun and smashed his hammer into Aayla, sending her through a palm tree. Imperious' world stopped, Aayla's body wasn't moving, he could tell from this distance if she was even breathing. Mimas then started laughing, Imperious then heard a deep rhythmic breathing coming from him, the breathing of Darth Vader. Imperious felt the force calling out for Mimas' head, no one hurt his loved ones and lived to tell the tale. Mimas noticed the change in Imperious' respirator, turning around and facing the sith, Mimas paled.

Imperious was glowing, the glow was dark black with swirls of color, like galaxies, moving slowly around him. The breathing and the posture was Darth Vader's, tall and menacing, Imperious raised his hand in a claw-like gesture. Mimas started choking, dropping his hammer onto the ground and tried to find the fingers that were choking him in vain. Imperious slowly walked towards Mimas, his mask showing the glowing emerald green fires clearly, terrifying the bane of the smithing god.

Mimas watched as the man, no demon, turned his own powers against him. Mimas watched as his weapon melted into a puddle, then all of his plans that he had made in his mind started disappearing. "NO! NO! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

His plea fell on deaf ears, the demon then started moving his hand in a pattern. Mimas screamed as his insides started burning before stopping completely, then his world turn bright blue as lightning ripped and tore through his skin, making the giant scream even louder. Imperious dropped the giant from his choke hold before charging. Mimas barely defended himself with another hammer, the sparks flying everywhere. The child of gaea looked at the mask of the demon, seeing the face of Thanatos staring right back at him. This horrified the giant, who quickly started attacking Imperious.

Imperious blocked and parried every attack while moving forward, making Mimas back up. Everyone was watching as Imperious' glow became the shape of the Darth Vader, even the lightsaber blade even changed to blood red. Mimas was outmatched and out maneuvered as the Darth Vader/ Imperious slowly stalked towards the panicking giant, parrying the hammer away. imperious then slashed the hammer's head off, leaving only the handle before force choking the giant again.

"Mimas, son of Gaea," Imperious/ Darth Vader spoke, his voice cold and full of hate, "You have sealed your fate."

Mimas could only sputter "You haven't seen the last of me, mortal!"

Imperious only gave the giant a cold glare before stabbing him through the heart, the blood red blade piercing the hide all the way through. The giant could only stare at the demon in horror as he felt his life force leaving his body, how was this possible? Imperious started speaking a sith spell, the energies around the entire island seeming to roar and attack the giant. The scream could be heard all the way up on Olympus, making the warring side of the gods give pause and stare in shock at the scene on Ogygia.

Mimas, Son of Gaea, Bane of Hephaestus/Vulcan watched as this demon grabbed his throat and pull him closer to his helmeted face.

" _ **Zuti kia chaosas ir mrias, valthiris!**_ " Imperious said in the Sith Language, making anyone that understood him stare at him in utter shock.

Mimas then watched as the blade left his body and slashed at his neck, turning his world black.

Imperious then started speaking the sith language as he recited the Jedi and Sith codes, one after the other.

" _ **Antai kash nie emotion, antai kash nw. Antai kash nie niekinika, antai kash azinimas. Antai kash nie sh, antai kash serenity. Antai kash nie chaosas, antai kash harmony. Antai kash nie mirtis, antai kash tave qy. Nw kash zo tash, antai kash tik sh. Pro sh, nu gauti ty. Pro ty, nu gauti midwan. Pro midwan, nu gauti pergaleas. Pro pergaleas, nuyak chains aras svistuis. Tave qy sekleti uzsit nun.**_ "

Then he said something that shocked everyone. He said it first in the Sith tongue before he said it in English " _ **Tave atsvara iv tave qy kash nuyak ocean, nuyak nulija ones aras nuyak rokas. Nu sua nuyak savas forger iv Fate ir natura. Niekas valia qorit lauke tave other. Tave jen\' ir tave irus must atsvara ax chaosas valia qorit visa. Sis kash nuyak oath ir nuyak chwayat, tave sifu iv urvaz Imperious, tave Balancer iv tave qy.**_ "

" ** _The Balance of the Force is my ocean, My loved ones are my Rock. I am my own forger of Fate and Life. Nothing will end without the other. The Dark and the Light must balance or Chaos will end all. This is my oath and my law, The code of Darth Imperious, The Balancer of the Force._** "

Imperious then fell to one knee, his form flickering between Darth Vader's and his life-support suit. The breathing then returned to normal, the energies of Ogygia were going completely mad, multiple voices and creatures all trying to speak at once. Percy, Calypso, Hazel, and Piper had pulled Aayla to their side, and all were watching as Imperious slowly stood up and seemed to grab empty air. Imperious then started snarling as the energies of Ogygia showed itself, a massive swirling vortex of power with Imperious in the center of it.

"IMPERIOUS!" Aayla called out, Imperious turned and faced his wife. He could see her tears falling down her face, he sent a calming and loving feeling through the force to her before roaring and forcing the powers of Ogygia to his will. The power fought and tried to escape, Imperious snarled before he sent a force storm into the energy, before he heard "You will fail, nothing can control Ogygia!"

Imperious snorted "Don't be so sure."

Before the voice retort, Imperious used his magic and the force as one, opening a portal below him. The last thing he saw as he pulled the vortex of power with him was Aayla, Piper, Hazel, Percy and Calypso and he shouted "GET OFF THE ISLAND AND FINISH THE QUEST! I WILL FIND YOU ALL, I SWEAR ON CHAO'S NAME THAT I WILL FIND YOU ALL NO MATTER WHAT!"

The darkness consumed him after he made his oath, he will find them.

* * *

The Olympians all watched as the Island of Ogygia was torn apart, the most powerful ally that they had every seen had sent himself to Tartarus, taking the island with him. Zeus/Jupiter couldn't believe the power that this mortal had, he wanted to be paranoid but something inside of him told him that this man was the one that was able to center the gods completely, and for that he was grateful.

Hera/Juno was speechless, Imperious' loyalty to his loved ones and friends was so powerful that she, the goddess of Family and marriage, was filled with power just by looking at him. The Queen of the Gods somehow knew that Imperious would keep his promise, he had sworn on Chao's name and doing that invoked the creator of the universe to hold him to his promise.

Apollo and his twin Artemis/Diana were on the island they were born but had seen the entire thing. Apollo was shocked at Imperious' power and by the fact that he could see himself in Imperious, Truthful and Loyal. Most didn't know this but Apollo was very Loyal be it to the women he has been with or his children or his sister. Artemis/Diana saw the very thing they were looking in a man, they opposite of everything that the hunt saw as a male. The two sides of the Moon Goddess agreed to help Imperious finish his oath, even if he was in Tartarus.

Aphrodite/Venus could only sit in her palace, watching as the armored warrior saved his friends and family from the islands' energies. She knew that Imperious would tear her to shreds if she tried anything to him, but she felt an odd connection to the mortal, one that she would find out later was a bond of Brother/Sister that was starting to form.

Chaos watched as Harry Potter or Darth Imperious dragged the prison of Calypso into Tartarus, she was impressed at his power. She also heard the pleas of several gods to be able to help Imperious. Out of the many pleas, Chao's chose Artemis/Diana, Ares/Mars, and, surprisingly, Thanatos. The three gods would be transported to Imperious' location in Tartarus when he landed.

Chaos closed her eyes and sighed before she said "I hope that this will turn the tides in the fight against my daughter, Gaea."

* * *

Imperious woke up as the smell of burning death filled in nose. He knew that he has in Tartarus, the basement of the basement of the basement of the Underworld. Standing up, Imperious knew that his suit was designed for environments like this, he could even survive the vacuum of space! The sound of a Balrog like creature was heard not too far off, Imperious quickly moved in the direction that was parallel to the sound of the beast. Now, most demigods would have gone insane from the sight of this place, Imperious however had already been there and done that when he had faced Father's children.

Tartarus was a mild version of what the twin sides of the force had put him through. He noticed a glowing river of fire ahead of him, he also heard voices. Pulling out his lightsaber, Imperious waited until he was right behind his enemies before attacking. It was over in a few seconds, he foes were on their backs, and he had his knee pressed into the chest of...Artemis?

"Artemis?! What are you doing here?!"

"We're here to help you get out of Tartarus, Punk." Ares said.

Imperious gave the war god a look before helping the moon goddess up. Looking at the gods, Imperious saw that his backup was comprised of Artemis/Diana, Ares/Mars, and Thanatos.

"Wait, Thanatos is supposed to be on reaping duty right?" Imperious asked, Thanatos pulled his Ipad out and showed Imperious that one of his apps was running all the time that would make soul reaping easier.

Nodding his head, Imperious looked at the Gods before he saying "Well, I don't think that Thanatos's can carry us all out of here so to his doors we go then?"

The others agreed with him before turning to the death god. Thanatos gave them a small grin before turning and started leading them to his doors. Imperious felt something he hadn't felt since the time he was being trained as a weapon for the sith. He felt the complete and utter power of the dark side, the only parts of the light side of this horrid place was Artemis, the fire river, and himself. For the first time in his life, Imperious felt so small and powerless, but he will get through this place, he will find his friends and he will reunite with his wife, Imperious swore it in the language of the sith on Chao's name, as Chao's as his witness, Darth Imperious will complete his oath.


	5. Darth Vader see's Tartarus

Darth Vader sat in his chambers on the Executer, letting the force flow through him. The Emperor had thought he was in total control, but Vader had taken two steps for every single step that his 'master' took. His suit now was more comfortable and had the latest tech he could smuggle into his ship. The overall design remained the same, as to throw off his master. He now felt the force clearly for what felt like centuries. The muted feeling was still there, the breathing, and the random beeps and chirps of his fake controls on his chest. But, the force seemed to not let him rest just yet. The sound of his chambers dimmed then went silent, his respirator was still on however.

Then he heard the screams, horrified and panicked. Opening his eyes, Darth Vader looked around the landscape that looked not too dissimilar to Mustafar. He heard the roars of beast in the distance, Vader moved away for them and let the force lead him. He found himself walking along a burning lava river went he heard the voice of Imperious.

"Ares, for the last time! We are not there yet and if you're bored then create a sniper rifle and shoot something!"

Darth Vader quickly found Imperious and stopped. Imperious was with three other people, one was a stunning woman that had some of the looks of his dead wife, Padme. The man next to her was built like a tank and had a pair of odd glasses on his face. The last person had large black bird wings extending from his back and was in a business suit. Imperious was the most recognizable, his respirators own sound was similar to his own breathing but different. Vader watched the group move along the lava river before vanishing, but he heard the woman say something that nearly stopped his heart.

"Imperious, if my 'brother' did follow your suggestion, all of Tartarus will be attacking us!"

The screaming stopped and the sound of his chambers returned. Vader stood up and moved towards the bridge of his ship, he had to get some help. Upon entering the bridge, Vader moved towards a information station and startled one of the officers.

"Lord Vader! I...What do you need today, my Lord?" The young man asked nervously

"I want you to do some research for me." Vader said and the young officer nodded.

"Want me to put this on record or is this a private matter, Sir?"

"Private, I want you to report to me when you find everything on the words 'Tartarus' and 'Ares'." Vader said and he saw the young man blinked before nodding. This man knew something about these words, Vader had no doubt about it.

"I'll report to you as soon as I can, My Lord!" The young officer quickly turned and started researching for Vader. Vader took his leave and headed back to his chamber, it was time to check up on his secret project he had been working on for the past several months.

* * *

Imperious felt something in the force watching him and the three gods. Turning, Imperious' respirator skipped a beat, standing on the other side of the fire river was Darth Vader. He quickly turned back and started moving down the river, the others following at his heels. Artemis gave him a strange look but didn't speak until Imperious had stopped.

"Whats got you moving so fast?" She asked, concerned and confused.

"I just saw Darth Vader, watching us." Imperious said, Thanatos and Ares flinched at the name.

"What's so bad about this Darth Vader character?" Artemis asked, still confused.

Ares spoke first "Darth Vader is the lord of the Sith, the right hand man to the Emperor. He was the one that murdered all of those little kids several months back."

Thanatos looked wary "Darth Vader is a force user like Imperious, but unlike Imperious, Darth Vader uses the dark side."

"Wait, if Darth Vader is in his part of the galaxy, how could he be here then?" Artemis brought up.

"The Force can allow people to see, feel, or even live a vision. Darth Vader must have been meditating and the force brought him here, in a sense." Imperious mused.

Then Imperious heard a roar of a giant in the distance. No...it couldn't be him, could it? Imperious then started sprinting in the opposite direction, the others following him.

Ares looked over his shoulder before growling "Smart move punk. I just saw Polybotes and Orion with a massive group of monsters."

Thanatos stiffen before he said "My Doors are at the heart of Tartarus. We need to move faster."

Imperious just opened a portal to a grove of blackened tree's, "Go!"

Upon exiting the portal, Imperious narrowly dodged an arrow from Orion. Artemis aimed her bow and shot back at the growing forms of the giants, hitting the bane of Poseidon in the face before Imperious closed the portal.

"That was close." Was all that he could say.

Thanatos then said "You got us closer to my doors but you also placed us in the forest of the Arai."

Imperious looked around before he blasted a winged demon out of the air with Lightning, turning it into a blackened version of itself. The three gods stared at him, like he was going to combust or something. When nothing happened, Ares asked "Punk, you do know that the Arai are the curses that your enemies you have killed, right?"

Imperious gave him a look "The Arai is not dead, close to death but not all the way dead."

Thanatos looked at the Arai before turning away from the smoking curse and left with the others. They were so close to the final goal.

* * *

Darth Vader looked at the officer's report in his chambers, going over the file slowly. The officer had gone all out in his search, Vader was impressed at how quickly the young man had found all of the information in under two hours. Darth Vader slowly scrolled through the article he was on, reading what it said carefully. The word Tartarus had come up in several legends of different planets near the outer rim, the majority of the tales told of a place even worse than the 'Underworld', where the spirits of the dead go when they die.

Darth Vader had seen Tartarus first hand, this had boggled him to no end. The rivers were liquid fire, not lava, like he first guessed, if the legends were anything to go by. Tartarus, itself, would make any sane human being go mad by just looking at it, though Vader had seen the entire place for what it really was and somehow his suit had recorded it. The air was thick and burned with volcanic ash, creatures of every shape and size roamed the rocky, desilet surface.

His other search came up with a biography on the deity known as Ares, the god of war. His other counterpart, Mars, was a more militaristic version of himself, Much like Vader was. Could Imperious be in that place? Did the Force show him exactly were Imperious was? The questions kept appearing before vanishing, over and over they came until Vader felt the force tell him to move his ship somewhere.

Getting up, Darth Vader left his chambers and moved towards the bridge of the Executor, his cloak billowing behind him. Upon entering the bridge, Darth Vader moved towards Admiral Tonson.

"Admiral," Darth Vader said, making the man jump before saluting.

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Move the Executor to these coordinates," Vader handed him a datapad with the coordinates that the force had given him on it, "Signal the Basilisk and Chimaera to join us and send them the coordinates also."

Tonson glanced at the datapad before nodding, turning sharply to follow his orders. Vader turned and walked towards the viewport, he knew that his 'master' would probably question and try to order him to stop, but all he had to do is tell the Emperor that the force had shown him a vision and that it involved Imperious. The Emperor would let him go after Imperious, after his 'Masters' ' humiliating defeat at Imperious' hand.

"My Lord, the two ships have been told and are waiting for your command." He heard Tonson report crisply.

"Admiral, prepare for hyperspace and jump when ready." Vader said and he watched at the stars became lines before it became a blue aura of color as the Executor, Basilisk, and Chimaera entered hyperspace. Darth Vader knew that Imperious would be there on the other end, the jedi/sith better be prepared...


End file.
